


Titan's got your  tongue ?

by LinksMyHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternatice Universe - split personality, Bartender!Levi, Bassist!Eren, College Student Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, First published fic, I Don't Even Know, Let's see how many horse refrences i can call jean, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Rated M for later Chapters, Split personality!Eren, Titan Eren Yeager, ereri, guitarist!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksMyHero/pseuds/LinksMyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a band is hard. Finding a band while having your alter ego bitch at you consantly is harder. To coplicate things the ego is also really after a certain raven haired vocalist .</p><p>Honestly I don't even know how this is suposed to be summerized so either read it or don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog?

“What the fuck?”  
Maybe not my best reaction. Armin had it coming for him though, showing up with no other than Jean-fucking-Kirstein and presenting him as his boyfriend.  
“Told you he’d freak”  
“Hallelujah, the horse can speak!”  
I’m pretty sure I saw Armin smile at my comment. At least he seems happy.  
“If you hurt my little blond, I swear to fuck; either I or he will kill you”  
_You called?_  
Oh great meet the other me. “Titan”, that’s what the asshole calls himself. My other personality that always gives snarky remarks to everything I, or anyone really does, he rea-  
_Well excuse me, princess! I happen to think they’re funny as fuck._  
You wanna piss off?! I was just introducing your sorry ass. But fine, do it yourself.  
_Since you can’t do it right I guess I’ll have no choice. Whenever this pussy gets our perfect ass in trouble, I take control. I’m strong, don’t know fear, women faint around my hotness and while “Eren” is a genius at hitting black and white keys in the right order, I am a god on a bass. The way I hold my baby as I gently let my fingers slide over her sides forcing a sweet sou-_  
Okay, I’m gonna stop you because this sounds like the beginning of bad porn. Also, Armin and Pony-boy over there are starting to stare at me. I should say something.  
“Titan’s being a dick”  
_Good job dumbass. Could not have done it worse._  
“He really is a pain in the neck though”  
Armin, sweet, sweet Armin how I have longed for your voice. Okay, was that gay?  
_Hella_  
“Whatever Jaeger, just don’t let your inner boyfriend let loose”  
Jean in all he’s glory. I’ve known him since preschool and being the drummer of our collage helped no one other than his ego. Speaking of collage, now that I’m a second year in “Trost University of musical Excellency” I should probably start looking for a band. I do piano recitals now and then, but there’s no way that’s gonna satisfy the oh so great Titan.  
“Anyways, I gotta run. Band practice”  
He turned to Armin and I was just about ready to rebound my lunch.  
“Listen bae, after I’m done pounding my drums your next “  
Oh god I can taste it  
_How about we leave before I pound his face in_  
“Already leaving”  
This is gonna be a really long year, isn’t it?  
_Hella_


	2. Chapter II: Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi actually shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crowd will only like me  
> If they're really fuckin' drunk
> 
> Fyi there are going to be a fuck ton of spelling errors in this since its really late i really wanted to post this today

I'm done.

I am so fucking done. I'm tiered as shit, life’s being a bitch and I’m failing Music history. They’re all dead anyways so why do I have to know their fucking diary entries? As if that wasn’t bad enough Titan’s in a bad mood.

_Not to interrupt your monologing but would you be so kind as to pick up your fucking phone that’s been ringing for centuries, Dick ward?_

Although I’d rather jab a pen in my ear I go with the more agonizing decision of accepting the call.

“This better be important”

“Every ones going to out today and Armin want your face there so…. “Wallbreak” 8pm show up.”

Beep beep beep

Who the fuck does the horse think he is? If it weren’t for my blond ray of sunshine I wouldn’t go but since I’m not gonna let these two be alone I guess I have to go. Rule #1: Gotta keep your blondie save.

_You sure it isn’t “don’t talk about fight club”_

Shut up you know what I mean. Also say what you want you aren’t the one whose gonna waste a perfectly good Friday night so -

_Yo Imma let you finish but I don’t mind going. Get shit faced, fuck bitches maybe kill horseface._

No way in hell am I letting you go! You’ll just get into random fight and… actually I got nothing. Knock yourself out. Actually I’m gonna relax so you might as well take charge now. WAIT WAIT WAIT NO NO NO NO! Take control AFTER I get dress I’m not going looking like a pimp.

 

Hours later I’m standing in my room freshly showered, starring at shirts

_You gotta look fresh_

I’m not going shirtless

_Fine you pick! No sweatshirts_

Lazily I take out a wine red button done and a pair of black jeans. Emo. Matching my emotions

_Viva la emo. Also god damn I’m one hot piece of ass. I’d so tap that._

I didn’t know you were gay

_Don’t you mean we?_

I hate you

 

8:27

Since I’m already in front of “Wallbreak” bar you might as well take control. Eren out.

_Fuck yeah Titan’s running wild. This place hasn’t gotten better. Chicks on the bar trying to pick up dudes for free drinks. At the back table, sitting like he owns the place, we have Jean-I’m-running-out-of-horse-references-Kirstein. He’s close to Armin. I’m watching you, buddy. The three musketeers are here too. Annie, Reiner and Berthold chilling on the other bench. The latter two being so gay. Reiner especially. Annie’s cool though. And fuck me, rather her, she is so damn hot. The way she smiles when….sorry I can’t even say that with a straight face_

It’s the ass isn’t it?

_It’s the ass. What can I say? I’m an old school assman._

You asshole

“Ey, Eren”

_“Connie, sup dude! It’s Titan tonight”_

_Connie’s expression changes as he excuses himself. Rude, Asshole. To make this day worth it’s shit, I’m getting black out drunk. The bartender’s a new guy. At least I haven’t seen him around and it’s not the usual tall guy. Actually it’s quite the opposite. This dude is tiny. Like 5 ft nothing. I don’t even think he’s able to look over the bar. His hair’s cool. Almost black. Probably Emo. His piercings and tattoos would make him punk though. I ain’t gay but dudes fly._

_“Hit me up with some Jägermeister, shortie”_

Holy fuck the dwarf can glare. You over did it again, dumbass.

_“I’m gonna have to see your I-_

Don’t let him finish sentences and just wave your ID in his face. That’s how to make friends.

_“Anything for you”_

“Take it and go”

_“Excuse me? You gonna kick me out?”_

“If necessary”

_“I wanna watch you try short stuff”_

His demeanor changed

“Oi, listen up shit for brains either you get your ass out of here or I’m gonna beat you out”

_“Make me”_

That is the story how I got kicked out of my favorite bar by a hot ass midget.

Good job, dumbass. It’s not like I Had planned to came back here again at some point.

_Who does that midget thik he is anyways? Humanity’s strongest bartender?_

More like humanity’s shortest… and douchiest. Anyways I’m going back in to try and apologize so please give me control.

_Fine, just don’t expect me to help if things go south._

I actually planned on apologizing I really did. However I was not ready for the performance that I was about to witness. The light had been dimmed in the room and only the small stage in the back was still illuminated normally. Standing on said that stage was the bartender from before, Black bowtie now hanging around his neck alongside a dark electric guitar. Almost artfully he pulls a smoke out of his vest and lights it in one smooth motion. Suddenly the first notes of a song that I vaguely recognized as cage the elephant’s “IN one ear” fill the club. Taking the cigarette from his mouth as his smooth voice begins to contrast with the harsh lyrics of the song. Almost entranced by his low voice I don’t even notice that one of the security guard had grabbed me and had already lead me to the front door of the club. The fresh late summer air hit me as I walk through the old wooden door.

Fuck that guy’s voice

_I’d rather just fuck him_

Titan?

_Yes?_

Didn’t Armin and My little pony drive us here? How am I going to get back?

_Well my friend, guess who’s going for a late night walk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna shamlessly self promote so check out my tumblr @ linksmyhero  
> I also track #fic:tgyt  
> Also thanks to everyone who actually is reading this fic ^_^  
> Ps. I randomly decided to throw in a quote from one of the songs mentioned in each chapter in the beginning. In this case In one ear - Cage the elephant


	3. Late night visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love I'm in love with myself, no one else someone else someone else

40 min. I have been walking around for 40-fucking-min and I’m not even home yet. At this point I’m still in the cold as tits hallway in front of Armin and my place. Atleast now I can finally –

_Wait, did you leave the light on?_

A glance at the door confirmes it. Theres light coming from my apartment. Maybe Armin’s home.

_Somehow I doubt it_

I open the unlocked door with an uneasy feeling. I was more then ready for anything, or so I though, but I was not ready for some dude in a ski mask chilling in my kitchen like a baller. Worst of all, the assclown’s eating my mac-n-cheese. What the fuck? Who breaks into a house for a late night snack?

“Who the hell are you?”

Before he can reply I ‘m already charging at him. In a matter of seconds I have his collar in a tight grip pinning him against the wall. I get my fist ready to land the first blow only to be interupted by a strong hit to my shoulder. My legs give in as I only have one thing on my mind.

“Titan, fucking kill them”

Suddenly I only see red.

 

 

I wake up to the sound of Armin’s voice calling out to me. He seems worried…almost afraid. Who can blame him? I’m a fucking monster. Anyone can tell from my bloodstained shirt. I find my hands to be restrained behind my back by a tight pair of handcuffs. Armin’s being pulled back forcefully by a man in uniform as I slowly open my eyes. The men that broke in are nowhere in sight the distruction they caused is more then evident. Traces of the fight are everywhere. Books are scattered on the floor along with the broken glass of a picture frame. Hatches and drawers are open; Tables and chairs flipped. The large hallway mirror broken with red still dripping of the shards.

“Eren! Thank god you’re awake. I was so worried when I arrive and saw you laying there. “ Armin’s voice almost seems to trip over itself “I called Mikasa. She’s on her way.”

The police officers make way for a rather pale man in a suit. In any other situation I would have asked the shaggy looking dude where he left Scooby.

“Detective Nile Dok. Eren Jäger, I presume? I’m going to ask you a few questions. Are you physically injured anywhere?”

My throat feels like I have been screaming for hours. Answering this will be a bitch.

“No, Sir. Only minor scrapes and bruises on my knuckles”

He eyes me curiously.

“Name and age?”

_Is he serious? He called you by your name Already._

“Eh….. Eren Jäger, 22?”

“And you live here?”

“Yes, Sir” This just seems to drag on and on.

“Explain again what happened and don’t leave anything out, kid”

I explain my night again up to me fading which has shaggy here look at me in disbelieve. More questions followed for roughly 45 more min until they finally left. Armin kept on apologizing for not coming with me. Frankly, I’m more than happy that he wasn’t with me at the time and that he had been save. I have no Idea what happened and titan’s refusing to let anything slip. Right now I am barely able to keep my eyes open. My whole body feels score. Titan what on earth did you do? Titan ? Hello? Whatever. I’m not gonna find out today. All I want to do is go to bed and pretend none of this ever happened.

“Defuq is your problem?”

Getting a bucket of water dumped on me is a shit ways to wake up.

“Surprise Ice bucket challenge, bitch”

At the point when Armin enters my room, Titan’s already got jean pinned to the floor about to throw a punch.

“Armin said I should wake ya. He has an offer or something” he looks pained trying to look superior. Before I can make horse pastrami Armin speaks up.

“Ehm it’s true that I asked jean to wake you, though this isn’t what I had in mind. Anyways, remember Miss Hanji?”

“My old psychiatrist in high school? Didn’t she close her office to work for some private thing. What about her?”

_The crazy woman? She gives me the creeps. Seriously I thought she was gonna dissect you to get to me any second._

“She called to let you know that her band is looking for a bassist/background vocalist . How she figured you’d be looking for a band is beyond me”

_Told ya she’s crazy_

“They want you to audition”

“There’s just one problem. I play the keyboard. The douchebag plays base, so…. Noway in hell.” No way am I giving Titan another way to show of. He already is a pain as it is.

_Wow. Rude!_

The way Armin looks at me is enough. I don’t want to do it but I can’t resist the hopefull look in his eyes.

“When is it?”

He hesitates. Don’t back out now blondie

“in twenty minutes”

I should be rewarded for managing to be dressed and ready in Jean’s car in under 10 minuts. It only takes us 2 min to get us in front of a shady warehouse. The faint sound of music is coming from the rusty door a few feet away. Someone’s going all out on the drums and not too shabby either. Maybe this won’t be too bad after all. Pony boy went ahead with a timied Armin behind him. He leads us to a door at the end of a sparly lit hallway. As I enter the room I take in all the cool band posters in the wall. Holy fuck this band is rad they have motherfucking captain America as their guitarist. Who’s their manager? Batman? Considering this is Hanji’s band I’d say the Joker’s more likely. Allthough I have to admit she’s a decent drummer. I seriously do not get in which universe she and captain eyebrows would be friends.

_That’s all great but isn’t 3 people kinda few for a band?_

Oh no.Hanji spotted me.

“EREN! EREN! EREN!!!!!!! It’s been to long. How’s Titan?. Your in university now right? Hobbies? Girlfriend?” she leans in closer “A boyfriend maybe?”

“Oi, Shitglasses, give the kid some space”

And just like that I am out of here. Small hands rest on my shoulders asking me to stay. Armin, you fucking owe me for what I am about to do. I turn around only to have steel like eyes stare straight into my soul. As expected their owner is the raven haired bartender from yesterday.

_Are you from Mc Donald’s? ‘cause I’m lovin’ it_

Fucking really?

“My Name is Eren and I play piano”

My voice almost cracks making me sound like a pre-teen. Groas.

“Interesting Keyboard you got there”

Shortie points at the bass loosly hanging over my shoulder. What a funny guy. The booming voice of America’s Savior stops me from going Titan on his ass.

_That’s what she said_

Thank you that helps.      

“Nice to make your aqaintance, Eren. My name is Erwin Smith. As you seem to have met Hanji the only one left is the one leaning on the wall over there. Scoutchy Mc grumpy pants here is on Vocals and leadguitar. Name’s Revaille.

“Gesundheit”

“Haha very funny. It’s French you dumbass. Just call me Levi for christ’s sake.” He turns to Erwin. “Why even bother we need a bassist not some kid with a keyboard”

God his voice is like fucking butter

_You fuck butter?_

NO, I don’t! sh…. Hanji’s talking

“HE might not play bass but Eren here is special. You see, the other Eren does though.”

It this point raviolli just look more confused

“Armin let’s go we’re not needed here anyways.” Wow who’d think I’d actually agree with jean of all people. Although I don’t think armin has to go. So Armin, Oh sweet light of mine It pains me to bid thee farewe-

“Okay, but first: Eren has a split personality that goes by the name of titan. He plays Bass really well but has a horrible personality and an massive ego. He comes out whenever eren gets agetaded.”

_Ohhh. Your light just betrayed you, gayboy. You can close your mouth y’know._

“Titan” what now shortie ”sounds like a porn name”

“Armin, go! He can handle this”

“So, Titan show me what you got”

“Okay, no. My name is Eren. E-R-E-N. Not Titan and while it is ture that the is a second personality in me, the dominant one is Eren. No more no less. I play piano. That’s what I can give you. If you want a bass player find someone else.”

“What you’re saying is that the ID waving asshole was bass you and not actually you?”

Is he serious? Does he actually want an answer? This had got to be rethorical, right?

“yes?”

Erwin’s having trouble hiding his smile while hanji doesn’t bother and just straight up burst out laughing. Like dude have some sympathy.

_Nah, I got this lean back. I can make that midget change his mind_

“Do you really want to see how cabable he is? Just don’t say I didn’t warn you” Everyone’s eyes are fixated on me while im actually thinking about doing a dramatic transformation a la teen wolf. Arching my back in agony. Rolling my eyes back gasping for air.

_Or I just take over…_

_Now It’s my turn and bringing sexy back. Speaking of sexy. I missed you baby. He didn’t touch you did he? I take out my bass stroking her gently._

_“You called?” Levi looks at me eyebrows raised as if what he’s seeing is below his worth. “This is gonna be good” I think to myself before playing the first note._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in the beginning is from the song "in love with myself" by monocure  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2SBrAequMk which is also the song Titan is playing at the end. I chose this song for two reasons. One: Titan's a selfloving prick. Two: I thought punk rock suited titan's nature while also showing off his playing skills. His voice is smoother though. Also I have decided to update this every friday. In other words the new chapter will be out on the 12th.


	4. Where in the world is Carmen Santiago?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay if I'm a bit unstable  
> I've been doing just fine on my own  
> -unstable by chaotica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually only partially in erens pov.remember how i said i'd update on the 12th? yeah so that didn't work out. oh well, atleast now im updating. Also this is my favorite chapter as of right now.   
> p.s: Your comments give me life

Yeah, I know Titan is an asshole but holy maria, sina and rose his playing surprises me every time. Also Levi’s face was more than worth having to deal with titan every day. Staring at me in disbelieve almost makes me forget that I am walking home again. Because Armin and my little fuck boy ditched me again. If I get home and there’s someone eating my cereal or whatever I am most certainly going to kill someone. I guess one could argue that I should shut up or have waited for Armin to return. However, that would have destroyed my dramatic exit, while leaving grumpy gills in complete awe and that just isn’t an option. Titan loves being over dramatic and I admit I like it too once in a while. Who’s to judge me? I have to deal with a second ego I might as well have some fun with it.

_I know you love me, schnookums._

At least it doesn’t get lonely this way.Obnoxious? Yes, but never lonely.

As much as I’d like to pretend not to care doubt being asked to join the band or not, I can’t deny that I really would like to. I mean captain fucking America. The also seem hella talented. I just hope you can keep up, sweet cheeks.

_Don’t worry, honey buns. Ain’t nobody that plays like I do. I got this shit covered. Besides I –_

“Hey, asshole!”

_Wow, rude. That guy just interrupted me like it was nothing._

“Who you think you is beating up my man and then showing yous face in the raven’s territory.”

“Sorry, Sir, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I’m sorry for intruding.” Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. At least luck’s on my side know as the weird dude seems to have lost interest. Who knows what could have ha-

The first punch forces the air out of my lungs. The second hits my nose. The third send me to my knees.

“ I ain’t askin again. Who the fuck are you?”

“Carmen Santiago” I spit out blood “ Guess where I am”

More man appear from the shadows only to kick my defenseless body. As I’m desperately trying to cling to my consciousness the beast inside me growls in rage clawing at it’s cage. My mind slips into oblivion as his leach comes undone. The last thing I see is the reflection of the afternoon sun on the blade at me neck.

__________________________________________________________________________

Raven’s POV:

My men suck ass. That I’ve always been aware of. However I did not think they’d be borderline retarded. However, god (or who ever the fuck decides theses things) just really likes to fuck with me so someone decided to call me. The constipated voice on the other end kept going on about how they had been taking care of an intruder and that there had been complications thus forcing me to clean up their shit. One would think that I would be prepared for anything and fuck- the- hell yes I am everyone just seems to want to make everything complicated for me. When I arrived at the scene I was rather surprised to see 4 of my men on the floor while another 3 were getting there ass handed to them by someone covered in blood and dirt. At this rate neither of them would last long as the intruder continued to aimlessly rampage around. A gun shout filled the early evening air as he hit the floor. In all honesty, I would have expected the kid to pass out from the pain, but to my surprise he was very much conscious. I didn’t recognize him at first, since it’s hard to indentify someone you barely know while they’re laying in their own blood. His had shot up and I was now certain that the one fighting for his life had been the kid I had met early that day. Aaron? Allen? Something like that. His eyes meet mine although now unrecognizable. I had been amazed by their sea like color before but know they seem to have been someone elses. The green now replaced by a golden amber like color resembling those of an untamed beast. A laugh escaped his lips as he slowly got up. His head still facing the ground and his eyes covered by hair. The laughing stopped.

_“You fuckers think that hurts me. Don’t make me laugh. I’m not the one in danger here. This is your last chance. You attacked me right? Anything I do to you you deserve. Do you really think I’m going to let you live?”_

He looks up, eyes opened wide, lips pulled to a smirk. A last humorless laugh before he looks at the trembling men before him with pure hunger.

“ _RUN”_

I charge at him barely dodging a aggressive punch with a force that a person his size shouldn’t have been capable off. I duck before the second attack could hit me. This close to his face no evidence of the shy and awkward kid is left. The only thing in his eyes is rage. Using the time between his attacks I manage to land a kick to the back of his knees. Without giving him any chance to react, I pull out a taser. A agonizing growl escapes his lips as the taser connects. Although the electricity should have been enough to knock him unconscious it doesn’t seem to as much as fase him. His shoulder is still bleeding from the gun shot he had been hit with earlyier. Having forgotten his humanity the kid charges towards me. I manage to pull out knife from my back pocket before he had reaches me. Without a second thought I jab the knife into his pre-injured shoulder. His teeth bore into my arm as I manage to twist the knife with all my force. My arm is released as the kid trembles backwards until he finally collapses and stays down for good. I take a last look at him before taking out my cell dialing Hanji’s number.

“Hanji, This is going to be a long night”

 

 


	5. The man they call raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the outcast  
> Take a step across the tracks  
> We ain't got nothing to prove  
> Don't need your smiling face  
> Don't need your head to shake  
> 'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: freakshow by skillet
> 
> Yo, it's me again. This chapter took forever since i had the worst writesblock nd didnt know how to write this.  
> As allways thanks for reading

“What did you even do to him? It took me almost 2 whole hours to patch him up. I’d be surprised if he woke up before next Tuesday” Hanji’s voice is the first I recognize. It seems and sounds as if she’s speaking through a tube. I’m lying on my back on a wood like mattress. I’d even go as far as saying the floor wood be more comfortable to sleep on. Oh well, at least I’m not dead. My head hurts as I’m trying to remember the incident. I was walking home when some guy attacked me. I was bleeding. He kept going on about his raven. After that blank, nothing. It’s as if noting happened afterwards. However, I can’t get rid of the feeling that that Levi guy was there to for some reason. I hope he didn’t get injured. Hey Titan are you there?

Okay then, looks like you’re in a great mood. Suddenly I hiss in pain. Trying to chuckle in a sarcastic way did nothing but drive a sharp pain into my ribs. I breath in in response with my eyes flailing open. My thoat is dry as if It were made of sand.

“Water” my voice is barely more than a croak. I finally get the chance to take in my surroundings. I’m in a small metal bed in a basement room. I would have that that I was in a hospital if it wasn’t for the basement like walls and ceiling. The small table beside my bed hosts a small glass of water as well as various medical equipment leading me to the conclusion that I have, in fact, been abducted by aliens that are planning to dissect me for science. Only as I try to reach for the fluid do I notice the restraints on my wrists and ankles. This is the second time this week I awaken tied up. That has got to be a new record.

“Well look at that. Or little patient woke up. How’s it going?”

Hanji’s appearance takes me by surprise since I had already forgotten that I had heard them earlier

“Where am I?” My pathetic excuse of a question is barely audible.

“For Christ’s, sake somebody give that kid some water” My brain might still be a bit fucked because I could’ve sworn that was levie’s voice.

“Where am I ?”

“My lab, of course” Hanji seems way to enthusiastic. It’s great that they cleared that up although that doesn’t really explain shit.

“Why the fuck am I in your lab? And why are my hands tied? Defaq happened.”

“You don’t remember, huh?” levi’s low voice sends shivers down my spine. “tch, typical. “ he sighs again. “My men attacked you and you beat the shit out of them. You were shot but didn’t notice. It’ as if you were some kind of beast. We didn’t expect you to wake up for a few day. You took quit the beating”

The remaining color on my face leaves instantly. I was afraid this happened. Titan ran loose and I don’t remember any of it. Atleast only I got hurt. Unless…

“No one …. You know Titan didn’t do anything to bad to anyone right? He didn’t like..ehm.” My voice cracks again as my next words re nothing but a mere whisper. “Did I kill someone?” I feel tears run down my cheeks as my lips begin to tremble. Please, say it isn’t so! They have to be alive. I…You wouldn’t kill anyone right Titan. Titan? ANSWER ME YOU BASTERED! Why did I survieve? If someone really died at my hand I can’t take it. I didn’t mean it. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.

A pair of strong hands suddenly pushed e down dowards my bed again. I must have screamed. How did all of this happen? I stop holding back my tears and let them flow feeling, wimpering quitly.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve this?” I look up and have steel like eyes meet mine.

“we don’t get to choose. That’s what makes life so difficult. “

He stare of into the distance with a trance like look in his eyes. “We can’t change it nore our past. All we can do is to try to protect those close to us from a similar fate.”

No matter how I look at it I just can’t understand the man they call Raven.

“Why raven?”

“So you figured it out. Seems you’re not such a dumb brat after all.” A deep sigh

“Ever read anything by poe?”

“The teletubby?”

“Yes, the teletubby. The fucking author ,dipshit. He wrote a piece titled “the raven”. He describes the raven as a soulless demon destined to be the messager of death.”

“Why do you have an alies anyways? Do you run a crime ring or something”

No laugh nothing. Just his soulless gaze on me

“You got beaten up on a bright ass day and it doesn’t bother you that no one, evehn the police didn’t intervene?”

I hadn’t thought about it yet. Why did no one call the police? I was basically downtown.

“Someone must have seen something. It’s just that it doesn’t matter if they do or not. I run the underworld and make sure that my city stays clean. The police however would only get in the way. Besides, The government and their pawns are corrupt. I small amount each month and I Have them dancing at my will. That aside all the high ranking officials are directed by him. He has them tied around his finger, the blond bastard.” He pauses and looks me dead in the eyes. “You’re strong and ambicious. I’ll ask you once. Join my gang.”

I’m stunned silent. He expects me to join his little book club after his subordinates tried to kill me?

“Never. I’ll never join a criminal like you. This time I didn’t but next time I might not a have enough restrained and kill someone.”

“How cute you think you have a choice. It’s better for you to join. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to that sister of yours or that blond kid. It would be a shame.”

His tone suddenly changes.

“don’t you desire revenge. Kill the fuckers who did that to your mother?”

My Eyes widen.

“ _HOW DID YOU KNOW? Leave mom out of this. I swear If you as much as hurt Mikasa or Armin I will tear you limb from limb until that stupid smirk of your is the only thing left on your body.”_

I pull at my restrains feeling the leather rub against my skin until blood slowly tickles down. My legs begin to feel numb and I can barely keep my eyes open as Hnji injects a clear liquid into my system.

“It’s only to calm you down, don’t worry.”

“Levi…” my voice sounds hoars “ I’ll join your gang. jUst don’t turn your back on me for a second or ,so help me god, I will kill you. It won’t be Titan that Kills you. It will be me, you hear?” my words are barely distinguishable. Levi’s wordsare the last I hear before the familiar abyss swallows me whole.

“Welcome aboard.”


	6. Come out, come out where ever you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually still remember me? It’s been so long since I’ve updated most of you probably already thought I discontinued this. To be honest I was thinking of doing just that with my personal life just not going so well right now and the writer’s block that followed. However I got inspired. A small local band had a gig that I was lucky enough to attend. One song in particular made me want to start writing again. Anyways here’s chapter 6. Enjoy and as always thanks for reading.

_“Hold on a second till my heart pumps blood again_

_Hold my hand and we’ll be fine”_

_– Flutes in the night, All Aboard_

“Eren? Eren, are you awake?”

Through my barely open eyes I see a familiar silhouette. No! It can’t be?!

“MOM! Are you really here? How-“

I can see clearly now as I’m fully awake. The woman next to me shares my mother’s kind voice though it is not her.

“Eren you’re finally awake” a kind smile appears on the woman’s face

“Who are you?” my voice is still hoarse since I never actually received that fucking glass of water.

“My name is Petra Ral. I’m part of Levi’s special operations Squad. Speaking of Levi, I better call to say you woke up.” She leaves the chair by my side and takes out a small cell. “I put a some water by your bed in case you were thirsty when you woke up. I also snatched a sandwich from the kitchen before I left. I hope you like it” It’s official Petra is an actual angel. Just as I’m about to reach for the sandwich, which my stomach is very grateful for, I realize that my hands are free from any restrains. With the sandwich inches from my lips I hear the door opening as Levi steps in in al his 5 ft glory.

“So you finally woke up. And I didn’t even have to get a prince to wake you.”

That smug bastard really pisses me off as I replied before I could stop my self

“Why didn’t you just kiss me?... Oh wait I was probably too high up for you to reach”

The smile leaves his face while Petra’s is completely filled with horror.

“ I have some things to attend to please excuse me” With Petra out of the room there’s no one to hold Levi back.

“Listen princess. Be careful who you’re talking to.”

His eyes are like daggers piercing through my soul. Every bit of color leaves my face as he leans in just barely a few inches from my face.

“considering your condition I’ll let it slide just one time. I’ll even let you keep all your fingers.” His lips almost touch my ear as he whispers in a low husky voice. “for now at least.”

I swallow before gathering enough courage to talk.

“Can you please just explain to me how the fuck this is going to go?”

“Don’t look so constipated, kid.”

Somebody explain to me why he keeps calling me kid. He can’t be that much older than me. Maybe two or three years at most.

“This is my house and since your apartment isn’t exactly in one piece anymore It’s yours as well. Besides you may have raw talent but your technique is shitty. I have a lot planed for you once you can actually move again. You also really need a shower. While you’re at it get changed as well. There are clothes in the closet so feel free to burn that abomination you’re wearing. And before I forget it you’re welcome.”

“Suck my dick”

Levi moved so quickly I didn’t see more than a flash. He now has his hands on my crotch through the blanket while glaring at me, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t test me, kid “

Just like that he releases me and leaves. Nothing more. No disgusted scoffs or side way glances. Just a really confused Eren. Although I make it off the bed I can barley hold my balance. The room is still spinning while I make my way to the small bathroom attached to my room. I have to squint to shield my eyes from the brightness of the tile walls. I step into the shower and let the scorching hot water burn my skin. As the blood and dirt drips of my body I feel empty inside. Titan still hasn’t said a think. The bruises are the only thing left to remind me of his existence.

After what felt like an eternity I finally turn off the water. I couldn’t care less about all the water that hits the floor as I step out of the shower to make my way to the old wooden closet in the corner of my room. To my surprise most of the stuff inside is brand new with price tags still attached. They seem to be my size as well. Usually this would be the moment when Titan would start to come up with conspiracy theories as to why they were my size. When I was younger I used to spend hours arguing over any theory he came across. Thinking back on it now made me realize just how fucking alone I really was with him gone. Lost in thought I hadn’t noticed till the object in the black. I get dressed quickly so I can inspect the mystery object. My heart skips a beat as I pull out the guitar case. I almost tear the case open, desperate to hear the familiar sound of the strings. I don’t even bother to find a proper seat and just sit down on the floor. I gently stroke the strings enticed by their soft sound. My hands move on their own to play the song I’ve spend so many hours playing as the loneliness slowly starts to fade.

 

Levi POV:

I’ve never really been a heavy sleeper so the soft melody wakes me up almost instantly. Giving the brat the room next to mine might not have been the best idea after all. I would have gotten up to tell the fucker to save his jamming sessions for more human times if it wasn’t for the kids voice. It still is raspy since he hasn’t used it the whole day yet it still contains so much emotion. The world around me fades as I get lost in his song. My own Fingers longing for the cold body of a guitar just to play with him. Why had a kids voice such an effect on me? What had happened to Eren to make him the way he is? Where was the pain in his voice coming from? The Questions filled my head as drift off to sleep gently lead by the calming melody.

_I still hear flutes in the night_

His voice is now nothing more than a whisper

_Don’t want to wake up_

One last cry for help

_Don’t want to be all alone…_


End file.
